The Coming Of A New Titan
by Persia14
Summary: I wish this could be a real episode of the Teen Titans! Oh well, a girl can dream can't she? Anyways, heres the first part of my first fan fic of my made up teen titan charry, Persia. Enjoy!
1. The Coming Of A New Titan Part 1

PART I

It was a typical morning at titans tower, everyone doing their usual activities. Suddenly, the alarm went off "Titans, GO!"

The titans got over to downtown, where there seemed to be these big, nasty, ugly, hideous aliens riding on these weird craft type things. They kept shouting things like "SHOW YOURSELF YOU LITTLE ZARAGONIAN!!!" Beast Boy was confused "uh, zara-what???"

Suddenly one of the aliens shot a laser blast their way. Luckily they scattered just in time. "This concerns none of your buisness!!" One of the aliens yelled out, which seemed to be the head one. (You know what, lets just call them the enemy for now) "We're making it our buisness." Robin said right before he threw a few disks which brought down a few of their crafts. Starfire used her starbolts which did a pretty good job of bringing some of them down. Cyborg used his sonic cannon, but this time the enemies were prepared. They attacked back with their laser blast to counter cyborgs attack. Raven used her powers to fling at the enemies debree, garbage, etc.

BB was about to morph into a falcon when he saw a shadowed part of a girl around his age that was dirty and had cuts, bruises and scrapes all over her, backed up against the alley wall hiding, watching what was going on. BB was about to go investigate this when a laser blast hit his right shoulder and sent him skimming on his back right in the alley where the strange girl was.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire saw bb and she try to get over to the alley to aid her friend, but she didn't get far when she got rammed by one the enemy.

Beast Boy moaned in pain, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the girl kneeling right next to him. "What the..." he started, but the girl cut him off. "Lie still." And she placed her hands right over his right should which glowed white for a few seconds. When she stopped, bb sat up and said "hey, it doesn't hurt anymore, thanks." The girl smiled.

"WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THAT ALLEY PERSIA!!!! COME OUT AND TAKE YOUR BEATINGS!!!" The titans all drew their attention over to the alley.

"Shoot!" Persia said. "Whats going on?" Beast Boy asked, all confused again. "I'm sorry, i need to go." "Where you going? Why are you going up the fire escape???"

Persia quickly climbed the fire escape to the roof, facing the enemies. "You just can't leave a girl alone, can you ya old hags?!?" Persia exclaimed. "SILENCE YOU! Don't be mouthing off to us sulversians about us being ugly hags!!! We're not that ugly!" And with that, the sulversians started shooting multiple laser blasts at persia.

Persia leaped from the roof and started flying and teleporting all over the place, trying to shoot down the crafts with her powers. The titans watched as this strange girl was jumping place to place trying to fight these repulsive creatures. BB morphed into a falcon to try to help persia out. Then the rest of the titans joined in. Starfire yelled " Look out!" Persia saw the sneak attack just in time to backfire it. But not till last second did she reliazed it was just a decoy for another sneak attack. At the last second she turned around and a laser blast hit her left elbow, "Ah!" Making her descend a little lower in pain.

Now all of the sulversians were attacking her head on. Persia used her free arm to sheild herself by making a white bubble around her. Luckily the titans came to her rescue and destoyed about the rest of their crafts. Persia put her arm down to see what was happening, letting her defense down a little to soon. One of the gears from the crafts flew right towards her head, hitting her and knocking her out. With this, Persia was hurdling down to the ground, falling faster and faster. "Persia!!!" BB exclaimed. He flew as fast as he could to the ground and caught her just in time. "WE'LL BE BACK TO KILL YOU OFF PERSIA!!!! MARK MY WORDS!!!!" The head sulversian practilly screamed. Soon all the sulversians were gone, the fight was over.

The rest of the titans came over to beast boy who was holding persia in his arms. Robin quicly looked over persia, then said "She looks badly injured, we better take her back to the tower right away."

"Look, i think she coming around." Persia heard a familar voice. She opened her eyes to see that she was laying on a couch in a strange but interesting room. "Morning sunshine!" Said the same voice which turned out to be robins voice. Persia could see that everyone was smiling to see that she was ok. "And how are we feeling?" Raven said with even a smile. "Well, i'm still a little light-headed, and my elbow kinda aches, but besides that, I think i'm going to live" "That is most wonderful news!" Starfire said with joy. Persia also found that there was an ice bag a little on the side of her forehead, and that her left elbow was all wrapped up, making it hard to move that joint. She took off the ice pack and tried slowly to sit up, trying not to pain herself anymore. "Where am I? I've certainly never seen this place before." Robin answered "You're in the living room of titans tower, we took you back here right after the battle to nurse you back to health." Persia looked around and got a better view of the living room. "Oh, so this is where you live huh? Nice place. But where is that green person i saw earlier?" "Oh, you mean beast boy? He went to get you another ice pack." Robin replied. Then Cyborg remarked " Yea, he was really worried about you." "Are you sure you are ok???" Starfire asked with concern. "Yea, i'm fine." Persia said. "Remember, if you need anything, just let us know, ok?" Raven said reassurenly. "Thanks guys, I really appreciate you taking care of me like this" "No problem, we'll let you stay here for a few days, till you're 100 better." Robin added. Then he remembered, "Oh yea, we were so caught up in taking care of you, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Robin, this is Starfire, thats Raven, and thats Cyborg" "Nice to meet you all. This is really nice, nobody has ever cared for me like this whenever i was hurt, well, they wouldn't tend to me much at all! gasp" Persia actuelly said more then nessecery, and she immediatly covered her mouth. The titans looked at her puzzled by what she had just said.

Right then Beast Boy came in with another ice pack and a glass of water. Persia was very thankful he came in at the perfect time. "Oh good, you're up. I got another ice pack and some water for you." BB said relieved. "Thanks" Persia took the glass of water and drank some, then used telekinesis to put it on the table. "Whoa, how did you do that?!" Cyborg asked, fascinated by her powers just like the rest of the titans. "Just one of my many great talents" Persia proudly remarked while putting the ice pack on her head. "That was telekinesis." Raven said. "Yea, it was. So yes, it does make me a psychic. I have just about every psychic power imaginable. From the small ones like reading cards and bending spoons without using my hands at all, to the big ones like having visions, reading minds, teleporting like you saw earlier, and telekinesis like you saw just now." The titans were in awe. "And you can heal too can't you?" Beast Boy reminded her. "Yep, even healing" Then Raven asked, "If you are a healer, how come you can't heal yourself?" Persia sighed and her face became serious. "Not many people having the power to heal, its a privledge given to certain people, unfortunatly i was born with the curse to heal anybody with anything, exept me of course. But i guess its better to share the gift then just keep it to yourself right?" Everyone agreed. Then Starfire came right out and asked "You are truly amazing Persia, maybe somebody as amazing as you would like to be my friend? Of course you shall be our friend and never ever betray us." Suddenly persia looked like she got the wind knocked out of her. There was a short silence before persia gave her answer. "I,I, i'm sorry Starfire, I can't." Now Starfire looked like she got the wind knocked out of her. "Um, i think i'm going to take a shower and clean myself off." Persia said nervously. She quickly left the room limping a little, embarrased to stay in there after what she had done.


	2. The Coming Of A New Titan Part 2

PART II

"I don't get it, why doesn't Persia wanna be friends with me? Is there something wrong with me?!" Starfire was close to tears. Robin rubbed her back and comforted her saying "Of course theres nothing wrong with you Star. But it is a good question. Why did persia refuse the offer?" Raven jumped from her seat and exclaimed "I'll tell u why, shes probably working for some other villian out there, someone like Slade!" Now it was Beast Boy's turn to be the voice of reason. "Calm down raven! Look, what if Persia isn't working for someone else? We don't know if she is or is not for sure." Cyborg decided to back up BB on this one. "Beast Boys right guys. We don't know if shes on the good side or the dark side. Sure shes been acting kinda weird, but maybe she has a good excuse." Starfire suggested "Maybe shes shy?" "Well, i'm willing to give her a chance, she at least needs a place to stay to recover, don't you think Raven?" Raven sighed. "Ok Robin, she gets a chance, but someone needs to talk to her and see whats up with her. Any volunteers?" Right away Beast Boy seized his chance. "I'll go talk to her later, ok? I still think shes good." Little did they know that Persia was standing in her robe right behind the doorway listening to the conversation. "What have i gotten myself into?" She whispered to herself.

Late afternoon Persia was wandering around the garden, breathtaken at how lovely they were. "You guys don't have to get into any situations or conflicts or whatever. Just some sunlight, water, soil, and air, and off you go, growing taller and showing off your beauty." Persia sighed "I wish I could be as beautiful as you." "But you are beautiful" Persia spun around to see who was there. "Oh, Beast Boy, its you." "Did i startle you?" "Yea, sorta." There was a short silence, and then they both started to talk, but then stopped. "And no Beast Boy, I don't work for Slade, or whatever his name is." "Wow, you're good." After a minute, Persia told BB, "Look BB, i'm sorry for the things i've said and the way i've been acting." "Why?" "Why what?" "Why were you acting like that?" Persia took a deep breath. "Can you keep a secret? No matter what it is?" "Of course." Persia thought for a few seconds thinking what she was getting herself into.

"Sit. Ok look, to you, i may be smart, pretty, popular, amazing and all that other junk, but thats not what alot of people thought back home." Persia stopped and looked at his puzzled, yet understanding face. She continued.

"Alot people didn't like me just because i was well, you know, special. Even the popular was sick of me. Sure, alot of people liked me too, but the popular never end up happy. At least I was lucky to have my three closest and truest friends. But whenever I try to make a friend now, it just blows up all in my face. I'm the first, only, and last person to have psychic AND healing powers, be smart pretty, popular....well, you get the picture. Everyone just thinks i'm a freak ok?"

Beast Boy just sat there looking at her with a somewhat powerful expression. When he didn't respond, Persia just thought, "I knew I shouldn't have told you! I need to be alone...." But before she could leave, BB held back her arm. "Now I have something to say...Persia, you are truly gifted, and I really think its cool that you can do all that. And you know what?! If those guys can't see the real you like your friends can, and I can, then they're the freaks! Thats why I love living here. Nobody judges you or anything, because they're different, just like you, but with all our powers combined, we can make a kickbutt team!" Persia just had to smile. "Beast Boy?" "Yea?" "thanks for being a true friend." "No problem." BB put his arm around her. "Well, there is a way to win the team over..." "Really, what?! Tell me!!!" "Just be a friend to them, trust them, comfort them when they are down, and spend some time with them." Persia looked up at BB. "You really think it will work?" "It worked on me, didn't it?" They both laughed. "Ok, but everything I said out here cannot, i repeat, cannot go back in there!!! Promise?" "Promise."

The next morning a delicious aroma woke up the titans. They all gathered in the kitchen and found Persia cooking a variety of breakfast items. "Wow, that smells good!" "I didn't know u could cook." "thanks cyborg, and yea, I can cook, no bad elbow is going to stop me!" "But why are you cooking for us, and at this hour? Shouldn't you be resting?" Robin asked. "I know, but I just wanted to do something nice for you guys for taking care of me. Now get ready, cause you guys won't be able to eat for days!"

So the titans ate everything that Persia whipped up, even the crumbs! "This was a most excellent breakfast Persia! It was very delicious!" "Thanks starfire." bb, cyborg, raven and robin also thanked her for the great breakfast. "Nothing big, just got out a cookbook, added my own touch, and BAM!" BB remarked "I don't think I can eat till dinner. belch excuse me." "I'm glad it was that good." Persia winked at Beast Boy, and he winked back. Raven commented in a whisper "I guess that talk worked then huh?"

For the rest of the day, Persia got to help Cyborg with the T-car and workout with him and Robin. Starfire showed Persia her scrapbook of what she had learned on earth so far. Persia got to play against BB at video games, (We'll let u know what the score was later) and Persia got to meditate with Raven and spend some time with her.

Later that day, Persia and Raven were in the living room playing cards. "Stop trying to take my aces!" "Stop trying to take mine!" "Hehe, this is fun isn't it Raven?" "Surprisenly, yea, I guess."

There was a question that Raven was itching to get off her mind, finally she got the guts to ask. "Uh, Persia?" "Yea?" "Um, we're friends right?" "Yea, that is, if you want us to be friends." Persia was a little hesitant. "Well, yea, I do, I mean...look Persia, we can talk about anything right?" Before Persia could answer, creatures suddenly broke through their window. Yep, the Sulversions were back! Persia was not happy to see them. "Oh great." "Whats wrong Persia, not happy to see us? It wasn't that hard to find you in this tower." "Would you guys get a better life already?!" By now all the titans came in and were surprised at what they saw. "Whats the matter, tired of people being rough on you?" "Shut up." "Or should i say your family" "I said shut up ok?!" "Oh, I guess thats a clear sign you don't want us to hit you like your parents di-" Uh-oh. " I said SHUT UP!!!!!!" Persia was so enraged that she blasted everyone but 1 or 2 Sulversians out the window. She picked up the head sulversian and yelled at him, "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS, EVER!!!!!" And then she throws him out the window.

Soon all the sulversians started flying in on their new and improved crafts. Persia dodged them all and flew to the top of the tower, and the sulversians followed. "Titans, GO!"

On the roof persia used the same technique as before, only more cautious. Little did anyone know that one of the sulversians was in hiding, waiting for the perfect time to hit persia and bring her down. "Steady now, steady..." And BOOM! The sulversian in hiding used his laser blast and hit Persia in the eye! Ouch! "ah!!!" All 5 of the titans yell out "Persia!" Persia squatted down, both hands covering her eye. "Persia, are you ok?!?!" Beast Boy asked. As the titans gather around Persia to see if she is ok, the sulversians catch them by surprise and throw them all off the roof! "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" That was the last straw to see her friends being thrown off the roof.

Suddenly a rage starts to grow inside Persia. "Get, out, of, my, LIFE!!!!!!" Persia is so furious nothing could stop her. A white forcefield grows around her. And with one blast the Sulversians are destroyed, for good. "Its over, its finally over, i'm free."

Persia sits at the edge of the island, cupping some water into her hands, looking in her reflection, and using it to bring the swelling down on her eye. She looked out into the sea in deep thought. "I have no friends, no family, no dignity, and no home. Who am I?" "You're Persia" Persia looks around to see who it is. It was Robin and the others! She ran over and hugged them all. "Guys!!!!! I'm so glad to see you!!!!" "We're glad to see you too. Here, let me fix that eye of yours." Raven used her powers to heal Persia's eye. "You won't see as good out of it before, but the swelling will go down" "I think I can manage." Then Cyborgs exclaims "Wait a minute, time out! We need to get a few things straight! Why did those guys wanna kick your butt in the first place?" "Well, long story, short; They were mad at my planet so they wanted to destroy it, and make sure that every last zaragonian died, including me..." There was a minute long silence. "So was that why you were acting strange when you first met us?" Starfire asked, her temples furrowing. "See guys, I was acting weird because I thought you guys wouldn't accept me because you'd get sick of me. I'm sorry." "Remember Persia, we wouldn't get sick of you." BB pointed out. "Yea, infact, with your powers, you would make a great addition to the team. Its too bad you can't join though." "what do you mean robin?" "Well, now that the Sulversians are gone, you can go back home now." why bother?" "Huh?" Persia walked out to the edge of the island, looking out into the sea. "The Sulversians probably destroyed my home a long time ago, so now I need a new home just to survive this planet!" "Then why not live with us?" Raven added. "Yes, I will not allow my friend to be homeless! Unless that is, i'm still not your friend." "Yes" "What did you say?" "Yes Starfire, i'll be your friend!" At that, Starfire rushed over to Persia and hugged the life out of her. Not till Persia pointed out that she couldn't breathe did Starfire stop. "Well, I think the majority says you should stay then." Robin gave Persia her own titans communicater. "Oh Robin, thank you!!!!!" "Oh, Persia," Persia looked up from her new communicater. "Yea?" Robin rubbed the back of his head, putting on a sympathetic look. "We're really sry about the, you know, abusing thing. Just know that we're like one big family, and we would never wanna make anyone feel uncomfortable, ok?" "Ok. You know what? I think this the best family i've ever had." Everyone smiled. "Now i got to cook you all dinner!!!" Everyone groaned. "What?" They all laughed, then start heading for the tower exept BB. "Youu guys go on, i'll catch up." Persia walked over to Beast Boy, who was now standing at the edge of the island. "You were right." "I was?" "Yea, they like me, and now i'm part of the team!!!" "I'm very happy for you Persia." "And Beast Boy..." "Yea?" "Did I say thanks for being a true friend?" "Yes you did." "Good." persia hugs bb, then they looked out into the sunset.


End file.
